


Mamma don't go

by shoelace_and_friends



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort fic, Ficlet, Gen, Homesickness, Sportsfamily, Tumblr Prompt, he has such a good fam, his brothers are the two ithros, his mom calls him, pixel is mentioned, sport misses his family, sportamamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoelace_and_friends/pseuds/shoelace_and_friends
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "a very homesick sports elf"





	Mamma don't go

Despite the fact that he lived in a big and fancy, futuristic-looking airship, Sportacus was actually not exactly the most tech-savvy guy, _at all_ _._ However, after _hours_  of insistence from the children that his life would be _so much_ easier if he had a cell phone to communicate with people, he finally caved and went to the nearest electronics store to pick out a phone of his own, with the help of Pixel.   
  
It sure was a good thing that he had Pixel there to help him; these “smart phones” were _really_ confusing. Pixel was a very smart boy himself though, and even someone as technologically inept as Sportacus still managed to figure out the basic functions of the phone, thanks to him. 

It really _was_ useful, he had learned. Not only had he and the kids developed a habit of texting each other good night before 8:08, but he was also able to easily catch up on current events, and the phone functioned as an excellent planner that reminded him of what he needed to do, which REALLY helped someone like him who had ADHD. He’s also been watching a lot of exercise videos on it, and has even downloaded a couple apps to help him keep track of how much he has exercised. 

Phones _really were_  nice…maybe he’ll write to his family about how useful they are. _Maybe,_ …he can even give them his new phone number. He didn't think that any of the elves back home had cell phones, and it was probably wishful thinking to hope for a phone call but- …he just _really_ wanted to hear everyone’s voices again….  
  
Getting letters from his family every once in a while really felt special, but sometimes…the wait in between letters made it feel like it wasn’t enough….

****

It was two in the morning when his phone started to blare out its default ringtone, vibrating from across the room on the floor, over by the outlet where he had it plugged in. The elf groaned, slowly sitting up and attempting to rub the sleep from each of his eyes, but he still felt really sleepy. He _definitely_ didn’t get his full eight hours of sleep yet; who on Earth would call him at _this_  hour? Was someone in trouble? That can’t be it; his crystal wasn’t beeping…

Drowsy and confused, Sportacus climbed out of bed and walked across the room, unplugging his phone. …That was funny. He didn’t recognize this number… 

“Hello?” He yawned. “This is Sportacus…” 

“Oh! It _works!”_ A female voice on the other line chimed excitedly from the other end, and Sportacus immediately perked up, feeling his heart jump in his chest and almost completely forgetting the fact that he was tired.   
  
“Mamma!” He cried out into the receiver, his tone ecstatic as he clutched the phone tighter in his grip. Was it _really_  her? Or was he dreaming? This felt like a dream- 

But no- he heard her familiar, warm laughter on the other end, laughter so _unique_ and so distinct to him that he couldn’t rationalize it as possibly belonging to anyone else. 

“Yes dear, it’s your mother,” the voice on the other end confirmed it for him, giggling once more before she let out a gasp. “Oh dear! I _forgot_ about what time it is over there! Did I interrupt your sleep, honey?” 

“N-no!” the hero immediately stammered, waving his free arm around frantically, even though the other couldn’t see. “I mean- you _did,_ but it’s really no big deal, mamma. I can stay up and talk,” he said quickly. “I _want_  to talk-” 

“Okay, honey.” His mother laughed again, before letting out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry to have woken you up so early- actually, it’s still pretty early over here too. But your father and I got your letter last night about you getting a cell phone, so we went ahead and left the elf village to go buy one so we could talk to you.”   
  
“You _did?”_ He asked, his eyes widening as he felt his heart swell in his chest. …They left the elf village and went through all that trouble to do that for him? 

“Yes, we did,” his mother answered, and Sportacus _swore_  that he could feel the warmth and sunshine of her smile from the other end. “I was going to wait until a little later to call you, but I guess I got excited.” 

“No no mamma, it’s _nothing,”_ he insisted. “You guys can call me at any time that suits you.”

“Oh, but we want you to get your sleep, darling. We _know_  how important your job is. Next time, we’ll call you at a more reasonable hour. …Maybe we can even do one of those “video chats”…once we figure out how to do it-” 

…A _video call?_ A chance to see his family? “…I would really like that,” he told his mother, his mind pulling back to the last time that he had seen everyone’s face. It’s…been a long time. A couple of _years,_ even. He wondered if everybody even looked the same. Being that elves kept to their youth pretty well, they probably did, …but maybe his father was finally beginning to grey? Or his mother got a haircut? Perhaps his brother’s beard had gotten longer… 

“We would like that too. It really _has_ been a while since we last saw your face, hasn’t it been?” she noted. 

Sportacus swallowed, a bit more thickly than he expected. “…Yes,” he told his mother. But, the more he thought about his family, …the more that he realized that he was sort of forgetting what everyone looked like. “…It really has been a long time- …Umm, mamma, could you fill me in a bit about what’s been going on back home lately?” He asked, hoping that that would get his mind off of it. 

“Oh, of course dear! As you know, May is just around the corner, so we’ve all been getting ready for the flower festival. Your father has been spending _extra_  time back in the garden these days.”

Oh! How are his apple trees doing?” he asked. “Has he finally gotten them to sprout sportscan- duhh, _fruit?”_ he corrected himself. 

“He _has,”_ his mother replied, beaming. “And your father is really proud of himself. He really _did_ have some stubborn trees. Perhaps we’ll try to send you a crate of apples- I don’t think your father will take no for an answer anyway-” 

“I don’t think he will either,” Sportacus laughed. “Tell him that i’ll be happy to take them.” Sure, it was true that Lazytown had more than enough apples for him to eat already- but he still _missed_  the unmistakable taste and crunch of an elvish apple from back home- actually, there were _a lot_  of things back home that he missed…

“Your brothers are doing well,” his mother continued. “Alfreð still has his job working with the human police,” she told him. “And Magnús and Reginleif are expec- _ooh,_ I probably _shouldn’t_ say more,” she hesitated. 

“Shouldn’t say _what?”_ Sportacus asked, curious. 

“Well…I feel like Magnús would want to tell you this himself, ..but I’ve probably already said too much. He and Reginleif are expecting a baby.”   
  
“What? _Really?”_ Sportacus sprang up, surprised by this news. “They are? That’s _wonderful!”_  

“Yes honey, they are. But _promise me_ to pretend you heard nothing when he finally tells you that you’re going to be an uncle.” 

“My lips are _sealed,_ mamma,” he promised. Wow…he’s going to be an _uncle._ He’s never been one of _those_  before! It really did seem like a lot of fun, when he thought about it, teaching his niece or nephew to play games, and getting to spoil them-…Then Sportacus realized something. He’s stuck in Lazytown, meaning he’s going to _miss_  the birth of his brother’s child. He’s not going to get to meet his niece or nephew in person… 

He’s been missing out on _a lot,_ the more he thought about it. This year’s flower festival, and the one the year before it... He’s _already_ missed his brother’s wedding, and now he’ll be missing his first niece or nephew too. He’s missed every funny dinner table conversation, …and now that he thought of it, he missed his father’s sense of humor. He missed the rolling hills back home, the streams and waterfalls, ...he missed getting big group hugs, and tackles by his brothers and friends, and tickles behind his ears…   
  
“…Dear? You’ve been awfully quiet for a while,” he managed to hear his mother say to him through all of his thoughts. “Are you tired? We can talk again tomorrow.” 

 _“NO,_ I-” Sportacus swallowed, suddenly feeling fresh tears spring into his eyes.  _“Don’t go,_ mamma-” he begged, his voice breaking, as a couple tears rolled down his face. “I _miss_ you…”   
  
Before he knew it, he found himself crying into the receiver, his breath hitching as his body began to rack with sobs.  Why was this happening to him so suddenly? And _why_ couldn’t he control it? 

“I _miss_ you,” he sobbed out, wiping at his eyes endlessly, but the tears just kept coming. “I miss y-you and pabbi, a-and I m-miss Magnús and Alfreð, and I miss _HOME_ …” he hiccuped, feeling his cheeks only get wetter and wetter. “A-and I feel b-bad b-because I feel like I’m m-missing out on e-everything that’s i-important to all of you, and I f-feel like I c-can't b-be fully t-there for you guys-” 

“Oh, darling…” His mother put on a sympathetic tone, trying her best to hush her son. “I know, it must be _really hard_ on you, only being allowed to visit once every eight years…Sometimes, it’s hard on us too,” she confessed to him. “There isn’t a _day_ that goes by that the whole family doesn’t think about you. Alexander darling, we _love_ you _so much_ …and we’re all _very_  proud of you,” she said, trying to console him. “Me, your father, your two older brothers, the _whole village_  is _very_  proud of what you have been doing.”   
  
“Y-you are?” he whimpered out, sniffling and wiping his nose on his wrist. 

“Yes, Alexander sweetheart, we are,” she said gently, soothingly, using the same tone that she did back in his boyhood whenever he seeked comfort. “The elf council couldn’t have _possibly_ picked a better elf to become the tenth Sportacus. Whenever your father and I read the letters that you send to us, we always _smile_ when we hear about how you’ve been helping the children in your town stay safe and healthy. Yes, we read about what you’ve been doing sometimes and it makes us miss you and we feel a little sad, …but we’re always so _overjoyed_  to see you write about how much you love your job and what you do. I’m not sure whether we have been saying it enough or not, but we’re _so_  proud of you. You _really are_ making a difference in that community you’ve been taking care of.” 

“I am?” 

“You are. You’ve been doing _exactly_  what you were assigned to do, and the whole village is proud of that. …Sweetheart, are _you_ happy with what you’re doing?” she asked him.   
  
“I-I _am,”_ he nodded, wiping his eyes. He was sure of _that much._  “I _LOVE_ what I do. I love it _so much._ I _LOVE_ everyone in Lazytown to _pieces!”_

“We _know_  you do,” his mother responded warmly, and the hero could feel himself calming down. “And you’ll continue to make all of us proud, each and every day. We _love_  you, darling-”   
  
“I love you too, mamma.” 


End file.
